Chrysanthemums Under Silver Shadows
by AltoidRck
Summary: A 50 themes timeline on the relationship between 3rd division captain Ichimaru Gin and 10th division assistant captain Matsumoto Rangiku.


A/n: I just began Bleach a few days ago, and became obsessed over it in a matter of minutes!! Oh, it was LOVE at first sight! And the anime...! (Faints dead away, then wakes up again) Holy hell, the only thing going through my mind the entire time was: Ichimaru Gin, Ichimaru Gin, Ichimaru Gin, Ichimaru Gin, etc.

Hearts! He's so damn CREEPY! XD And when I saw his relationship with Rangiku, I became completely addicted. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Every bit of Bleach belongs Tite Kubo, the _genius_ who created it!

* * *

**#01. Food**

The first time they met, Gin had thought she was dead; she had been covered in dirt and didn't even show a hint of reaction when he had come up behind her, but then he had looked closer and found she was still breathing, albeit slowly and he had an inkling of why exactly she was laying out here and took a dry berry from the ones cradled in his arm; he held the fruit gently to her mouth and said only one word. "Eat."

**#02. Same**

In hindsight, Rangiku had honestly thought she didn't have enough strength to move, but by saying the words 'me too' had her struggling to her feet and following him home.

**#03. Dream**

The first few nights with him were like a dream, as they talked and laughed, exchanging stories and jokes; she thinks if it really were a dream, she'd never want to wake up.

**#04. Fire**

Somehow, their search for firewood ends up a game of hide and seek amongst the rocks.

**#05. Smile**

She's gotten use to that smile of his; it was weird just like his name, but she sometimes can't help wondering what his true smile looks like.

**#06. Thunder**

Gin has learned to love thunderstorms, because during every single one, she would scuttle into his bed and warm him like nothing else could.

**#07. Chores**

For two kids who lived in a wooden shed by themselves, chores were endless and she tried to split them evenly, but in the end the most she did was wipe the sweat off his forehead.

**#08. Eyes**

"You have such pretty eyes, Rangiku." he'd say every night after dinner and quickly vanish into his room, so she didn't have the chance to ask about his own.

**#09. Fear**

He was a boy, so Rangiku had automatically assumed he wasn't afraid of anything, "Gin! Look at this neat spider I caught!" she really didn't expect him to faint dead away.

**#10. Ruby**

Rangiku had been annoying, constantly harassing him about it, so he finally gave in and cracked open his eyes; she gasped and marveled at them, declaring them rubies, but Gin had always thought of them more as pools of blood.

**#11. Birthday**

If she didn't have a birthday, then he would make one for her, it was as simple as that.

**#12. Pale**

She didn't like it, the almost pearly glow his pale skin emitted; she thought that if she made him sit out in the sun all day he might gain some color- really, it was an honest mistake. "Well how was I suppose to know you sunburned so easily?"

**#13. Chest**

Gin vaguely wondered if it was bad to be mesmerized so deeply by her blossoming chest.

**#14. Real**

She saw his real smile the first time she told him how happy she was, so she resolved to tell him this everyday.

**#15. Change**

Neither are sure when things started changing between them, but 'handsome' started floating through her mind whenever she saw him and 'beautiful' whenever he saw her.

**#16. Empty**

It was winter, when he first started leaving; she had woken up one crisp morning, and found his room empty.

**#17. Red**

He spent days cleaning the blood thoroughly from his clothes, skin, and hair; he could've been back long before, but he didn't want to face the look she would have if he came back drenched in red.

**#18. Scars**

He thinks she doesn't notice, but every night she slips quietly into his room and traces the mysterious scars upon his arms.

**#19. Worthy**

One time, on complete coincidence he caught her bathing; he meant to turn right around and walk away, but what he ended up doing was hiding in a nearby bush and watched her slide languidly through the water, her fiery hair sparkling as it floated upon the surface, and he started wondering if he was even worthy of such purity.

**#20. Shinigami**

He came back one day, cheeks flushed with the widest grin on his face, he even picked her up and spun her around; she felt so happy, until he told her he got accepted into the Shinigami Academy.

**#21. Heart**

Heartbreak was something she heard the women talk about dramatically, but she didn't know how much it really hurt until she saw how cheerful he looked as he packed his things.

**#22. Dawn**

The very next morning at the crack of dawn, he waves good-bye and the sheer joy of being accepted keeps him from seeing how artificial her smile is.

**#23. Fog**

She tells herself the longer she can see his figure, the more likely he will return to her, but the fog is cruel and his silhouette disappears in a matter of seconds.

**#24. Dirt**

Disappointment was the least he felt, when his classmates glanced at him like the dirt beneath their shoes.

**#25. Bombs**

Tears exploded out of her like bombs the second night he was gone, because this time she knew he was gone for good.

**#26. Freeze**

Gin found he was a natural at swordsmanship, but when he beat Kuchiki Byakuya in a spar, the glare that was sent his way made his insides freeze and split in half.

**#27. Goal**

She made a goal, she would join the academy too, she would not let them separate so easily.

**#28. Surprise**

Gin hated surprises; he was never fond of being seen with his guard down, but the sight of Rangiku clad in the school uniform running towards him was a surprise he'd treasure forever.

**#29. Pride**

She had talent and potential, but Rangiku was proud of herself most for graduating together with him.

**#30. Sweet**

They had gone out drinking to celebrate their rank as assistant captains, in the morning he woke up tangled together with her in his wet sticky sheets and sweetness in his mouth.

**#31. Hate**

Male soul reapers _loved _Matsumoto Rangiku, which is why they _hated_ Ichimaru Gin.

**#32. Envy**

Rangiku _tries_ to respect Aizen Sosuke; he was a kind amiable man that deserved it, but she couldn't help feeling the poison-like envy every time Gin abandons her for his captain.

**#33. Loyal**

Gin remained loyal to no one but Aizen-taichou, because he was the one that accepted him without questions.

**#34. Lust**

She feels a slight change when his long pink tongue slithered across her teeth, she tells herself it is _not_ lust and she is _not_ afraid.

**#35. Picture**

Whenever the aristocrats gazed down at him with inferior looks, he starts picturing their snobbish blood dripping from Shinsou, and the scary part is that it didn't scare him.

**#36. Dare**

Nobody dared make fun of Ichimaru Gin in front of Rangiku; the last guy who did ended up hospitalized for three weeks.

**#37. Power**

One day Aizen-taichou had came up to him and asked him what he desired most, in another lifetime he might have said 'Rangiku,' but instead he smiles wider and says, "Power."

**#38. White**

She adores her new captain, partly because he was a kid, partly because he was so cute, but mostly because his hair was white and white was close to silver.

**#39. Miss**

He hears her moan softly underneath him and he thinks about how much he was going to miss this when it was gone.

**#40. Suspicion**

She heard about his little confrontation with the ryoka, her captain found it very suspicious and try as she may, she couldn't help thinking the same thing.

**#41. Shake**

He focuses on the wild shrieks of Hinamori, the blood running down the side of the wall from his ex-captain's fake body and smiles hard, but she still manages to shake his resolve.

**#42. Guilt**

No guilt really penetrated him when he told Izuru he wasn't going to hurt Hinamori, he had already lied to _her _so one more really didn't matter all that much.

**#43. Duty**

Shinsou was going to spear the unconscious Hinamori and her captain was too far away to act, silently apologizing to Haineko, she knew it was her duty to stop him.

**#44. Choice**

It was unexpected, he didn't think she would actually stand up to him, but when she did, he knew she had made her choice.

**#45. Bitter**

She sees Shinsou retracting from her cracked zanpakuto, never has she seen his smile so bitter, and it still hurts her to see him like that.

**#46. Kill**

"Distract em', Izuru." he tells his loyal little assistant, and doesn't use the word 'kill.'

**#47. Possible**

Things were going too fast for her, Central 46 completely dead, Hinamori following them, she blocked Kira's attacks half-heartedly as she tried to drink it all in, _he wouldn't do this, it's not possible, it's not possible, he wouldn't do this._

**#48. Shame**

It was a shame really, if she could've just held on a little longer, he turns around and apologizes because now he can't go back.

**#49. Silver**

He was cold, like silver, too cold, much too cold for her.

**#50. Chrysanthemum**

She was like a flower- a chrysanthemum- wild, free, and pure, something his tarnished hands would never have the right to pluck.


End file.
